The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typically, automotive vehicles, including cars and trucks, have an internal combustion engine which is coupled to at least a transmission and a differential for providing power to the driven wheels of the vehicle. An engine exhaust system which typically includes an exhaust pipe, a catalytic converter, a muffler and a tail pipe is attached to the engine to quiet the combustion process, to clean the exhaust gases and to route the products of combustion away from the engine. The exhaust system is supported by exhaust mounts or isolators which are positioned between the exhaust system and the frame, the underbody or some other supporting structure of the vehicle's body. In order to prevent engine movement and/or vibrations from being transmitted to the vehicle's body, the exhaust mounts or isolators incorporate flexible mounting members or elastic suspension members to isolate the vehicle's body from the exhaust system.
Typical prior art exhaust mounts or isolators include an upper hanger which is attached to the vehicle's frame or other support structure of the vehicles' body. The upper member extends from the support structure such that it positions an elastomeric isolator at the proper location to accept a lower hanger which extends from the elastomeric isolator to one of the exhaust system's components. The elastomeric isolator is secured in a specific location between the upper hanger and the lower hanger. Typically, the upper hanger includes assembly hardware such as stamped brackets, bolts, welded frame nuts, clip-in frame nuts and/or formed rods which are utilized to secure the upper mount to the frame or other support structure and to secure the elastomeric isolator to the upper mount. This hardware increases the costs and the amount of carbon necessary for the construction and assembly of the vehicle.